Hanabusa Aido
'Aidou Hanabusa '(藍堂 花房, Hanabusa Aidōu?), nicknamed "Idol" by the Day Class girls, he, along with his cousin Kain, Aidou is known among the Night Class as "Kaname-sama's right hand" and has a fierce admiration for Kaname that borders on zealousness. Aidou is a noble-class vampire and possesses the ability to conjure and control ice. Personality He is very outgoing and charismatic, often playing up in front of the Day Class girls. He is also careless about keeping the fact that he is a vampire secret, often asking girls what their blood type is. His actions frequently draw Kaname's disapproval, and he is usually punished for his brashness by the Pureblood. He cares very deeply for his friends and is fiercely loyal to Kaname. Aidou has displayed immense curiosity too, delving deep into the Kuran's family history in an attempt to find out what happened to Kaname's parents ten years ago. He is also very sharp witted, as seen when he realizes Shizuka did not come to Cross Academy for revenge, as she had surely gotten that when she killed the Kiryuus. He concludes that Shizuka must have wanted to increase her powers by drinking Kaname's blood. Appearance Aidō possesses wavy blond hair and eyes that are remotely close to turquoise. His height is 180 cm(5'11) and has pale skin like most of the vampires. Background Aidō likes and dislikes Yuki because of all the attention that Kaname gives her. He is temporarily troubled when he witnesses Kaname's killing of a fellow pureblood and runs away from the Moon Dormitory and imposes himself on Yuki and Zero. Agreeing with Yuki's assertion that he would remain loyal to Kaname even if betrayed by Kaname, he returns to the vampire's side. Aidou has difficulty adjusting himself to referring to Yuki in a formal manner following the revelation of her true nature when he is appointed as one of her protectors. He usually makes the mistake of calling her Cross-san instead of Yuki-sama. Plot Summary Because of Aidou's stubbornness, he tends to go out of line. At one point, while Yuuki dealt with two day class girls (one of whom was bleeding) who violated the nighttime curfew, he and Kain suddenly appear and Yuuki becomes alert. Yuuki was afraid of what they might do to those girls but Aidou tells her that they came especially to see Yuuki. Yuuki swung down from a tree and scraped open her hands, and the scent of her blood attracted them. Aidou bites her hand, and drinks her blood. He was going to bite her neck but is stopped by Zero Kiryuu. Luckily, the two girls fainted and were taken to the chairman to have their memories modified. Currently riding on a train, he, Ruka, and Akatsuki are on their way home to see their families for a little while, after deciding that they would search for Kaname and Yuuki after their short visit. After the one year time skip, Aidō is seen to be Yuuki's personal teacher and protector. When Yuuki tries to leave the Kuran Mansion, he continues trying to convince her to stay and to not disobey Kaname's orders. But being unable to do so, he has no choice but to obey her wishes and follow her. They end up using the high-speed underground railway, using the train pass that Kaname had gotten for her, to go to the resendence of Isaya Shouto. After hearing what Yuuki had to say, Shouto responds with saying that he could have chopped off her head instead, which makes Aidou to move infront of her, but only to be pushed away by Yuuki. After Yuuki is done explaining, they leave to go to the next place and Audio tells her to put Artemis away before they get back onto the street. Trivia *"Hanabusa" means "petals of a flower". "Aidou" means "indigo temple". *He is roommates and cousins with Akatsuki Kain. *Aidou's ability to conjure and control ice is the opposite of his cousin's Kain, who has the ability to conjure and control fire. *The Aidou family are pro-monarchy like the Kain, Souen, and Touya families. *Aidou had gotten his nickname from Yuuki when she stated he was like an idol causing the Day Class girls to go crazy. Gallery Image:Chara05.jpg Image:Aido3.jpg Image:Fd37320c2823b0_full.jpg Image:Aido11.jpg Image:Aido.jpg Image:Aido8.jpg Image:Hanabusa-Kun7.png Image:01.png Hanabusa-Kun12.png Yuuki-chan.jpg See Also *Akatsuki & Hanabusa *Kaname & Hanabusa *Yuki & Hanabusa Aido Hanabusa Aido Hanabusa Aido Hanabusa Aido Hanabusa Aido Hanabusa